


Poison

by Lmh



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmh/pseuds/Lmh
Summary: My take on what happened after Charlotte and Isabella’s first kiss. This is only my second time writing fanfiction. I just love both of these characters.





	Poison

“Why should you be forever alone? Let me break his spell”

I closed my eyes as I felt her breath on my lips. It seemed a lifetime passed before I felt her lips brush softly on mine, then press. I broke. Into a thousand pieces, I fell from the earth into a pool of nectar. 

My hand still on hers she pulled a breath away. Desire. Hot. Burning. Like lightening striking through all my nerves, awakening a long sleeping desire. 

“Take me to your room” left my lips before I could think twice about the further damnation of my soul. 

Charlotte pulled back further to search my eyes for any doubts, of which she found none. With a slight nod of her head she pulled me from the parlor and up the stairs. She kept my hand held in hers as she lead me forward. I could feel my heart beat in every part of my body as I kept my eyes locked on our hands. 

At the top of the stairs she pulled me into a room. Before I had the opportunity to gain a feel of my surroundings Charlotte had me pressed against the closed door. Her hands firmly on my hips with a soft kisses upon my lips. The contrast of pressures drove me forward as I placed a hand on her neck and pulled her harder against me. Her lips burning on mine like a hot brand. I moaned wanting and desperate. 

Her lips burned across my neck and shoulder as she undid her clothes dropping them as she walked, pulling me towards her bed. I became feverish grasping at my own dress to be rid of it. Wanting nothing more than to have her lips on every inch of my body and feel her hot flesh against mine. 

We fell into the bed a mix of lust and flesh burning each burning of for the touch of the other. 

“I will suck the poison from you until I taste you clean of his damnation,” Charlotte said as she her blue eyes stared into mine. 

She trailed a jagged line of wet hot kisses down my body to where the fire burned hottest. 

She put her lips on me and pressed her tongue into my fire. 

I flamed. Boiling over until I cried out her name. 

My thighs clasped around her head to keep her stroking the coals until I could no longer bare her. She kissed a slow trail back up my body. 

As her lips fell on mine, so warm and wet, I could taste the poison mixed with my nectar. 

I was his no more.


End file.
